conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Flag of Everett
The Flag of Everett is the official national flag that represents the country. The current flag maintains a United States theme with thirteen red and white stripes, representing the founding states of the United States, something greatly similar to Everetti history, in which Everett formed with fifteen states to form a new union. In the top left corner is a blue area with 40 white stars, each star representing a state. Surrounded by stars is a bald eagle which has several meanings. Primarily the eagle is the national bird, like with the United States. The white swooping bald eagle represents peace through vigilance and strength. The 40 stars surround the eagle, representing the union, the eagle, and the states made up by it, the stars. First Flag of Everett The original flag of Everett depicted a red and white striped flag with a blue rectangle in the upper left corner with no stars and just a white bald eagle in the center. The flag of Everett was designed by the current President herself, Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer. Current Flag of Everett The finalized design depicts the standard United States stars and stripes. There are thirteen red and white stripes and blue box in the upper left corner. Inside the blue rectangle is a white bald eagle surrounded by thirty nine white stars, each star representing a state. In 2012, the flag was updated to include a 40th star to represent Alaska's statehood. Federal Flags Gallery Image:Original Flag of Everett.png|2003 Version Image:Flag of Everett.png|2012 Updated Version Image:Flag of the UE Military.png|Flag of the Military Image:Flag of the President of the Union of Everett.png|Flag of the President Image:Flag of the Secretary of Defense (Vice President).png|Flag of the Secretary of Defense (Vice President) Image:Flag of Everett City.png|Flag of the capital, Everett City State Flags Gallery File:Flag of Alabama.svg|Flag of Alabama File:Flag of Alaska.png|Flag of Alaska File:Flag of Connecticut.png|Flag of Connecticut File:Flag of Delaware.svg|Flag of Delaware File:Flag of Florida.png|Flag of Florida File:Flag of Georgia (state).png|Flag of Georgia File:Flag of Haiti.png|Flag of Haiti File:Flag of Hawaii EV.png|Flag of Hawaii (2010 Revision) File:Flag of Illinois.svg|Flag of Illinois File:Flag of Indiana.png|Flag of Indiana File:Flag of Kentucky.png|Flag of Kentucky File:Flag of Labrador.png|Flag of Labrador File:Flag of Louisiana (Newer).png|Flag of Louisiana File:Flag of Maine.png|Flag of Maine File:Flag of Maryland.svg|Flag of Maryland File:Flag of Massachusetts.png|Flag of Massachusetts File:Maya Coast Flag.png|Flag of Maya Coast File:Flag of Michigan.png|Flag of Michigan File:Flag of Minnesota.png|Flag of Minnesota File:Flag of Mississippi.png|Flag of Mississippi File:Flag of New Brunswick.png|Flag of New Brunswick File:Flag of Newfoundland.png|Flag of Newfoundland File:Flag of New Hampshire.png|Flag of New Hampshire File:Flag of New Jersey.svg|Flag of New Jersey File:Flag of New York.gif|Flag of New York File:Flag of North Carolina.png|Flag of North Carolina File:Flag of Nova Scotia.png|Flag of Nova Scotia File:Flag of Ohio.png|Flag of Ohio File:Flag of Ontario.png|Flag of Ontario (2008 Revision) File:Flag of Pennsylvania.png|Flag of Pennsylvania File:Flag of Puerto Rico.png|Flag of Puerto Rico File:Flag of Quebec.png|Flag of Quebec File:Flag of Rhode Island.png|Flag of Rhode Island File:Flag of South Carolina.png|Flag of South Carolina File:Flag of Tennessee.png|Flag of Tennessee File:Flag of Vermont.png|Flag of Vermont File:Flag of Virginia.svg|Flag of Virginia File:Flag of West Virginia.png|Flag of West Virginia File:Flag of Wisconsin.png|Flag of Wisconsin File:Flag of Yucatan.png|Flag of Yucatan Category:Union of Everett Category:Artifacts Category:Flags